


Outrealm Towards The Future

by Alpha_Numera



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Numera/pseuds/Alpha_Numera
Summary: Past and Future. Cause and Effect. Magic and Technology. The history of the world called Yggdrasil may have inconsistencies depending on the perspective of its observers, being written by either the greatest protagonists or the worst villains after all. But still, it is a world whose fate will be written by the will of its people... or perhaps, the will of the gods.





	1. The Prologue of the Beginning and the End Part I: The Beginning Point of Someone's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This story will contain some story elements and characters from not only from the Fire Emblem series, but also from the Tear Ring Saga series (another series work from the creator of the Fire Emblem series, Shouzou Kaga).
> 
> Also, some of those story elements might be changed for a certain reason - everything that happened in Fire Emblem storylines is history in the making - many possibilities can happen in Fire Emblem after all.
> 
> No Archive Warnings applied... for now.
> 
> This is my first time writing such story so feedback are appreciated. I hope you will enjoy this and good day to all!

At long last, Thracia has been unified.  
  
A region once swamped with countless small territories constantly warring among themselves, but with the restoration of House Leonster and the downfall of the Kingdom of Thracia, the Thracian Peninsula finally knows peace...  
  
And as the first ruler of this new Thracia, the people ardently desired for the throne to be taken by Leif. And so, Leif worked together with Nanna, Leif's lover, Finn, his retainer, and Hannibal, the Shield of Thracia, to be a new nation for the people of the country. Also, at Leif's behest, the old Thracia's former territories were entrusted to his sister, Altenna. The Thracian peninsula thus gave rise to a new realm: The Kingdom of New Thracia.  
  
The Kingdom of Isaach may have found its freedom from the previous Grannvale Empire's abuse the quickest, yet its people could not rest easy while its heir was absent fighting in the war. This changed with the final victory of the crusaders, and when Shannan returned from battle, the people greeted their liege with racuous cheers.  
  
And so, with Shannan assuming the crown, Patty, his lover, Ulster, the dutiful swordsman, and others by his side to restore the land, they also strove for a new age of diplomacy and trade, seeking to build a wealthy nation. Isaach was once reviled as by others as little more than an incompetent southwestern land, but under the reign of Shannan, Isaach will grow like never before and shall one day be reborn as a mighty nation, every bit of other realms.  
  
The aftermath of Agustria's civil war left it to be annexed by Grannvale, and so the land fell to harsh tyranny. After years of abuse, its people dearly wished for the rise of a unified nation, one led by House Nordion, heirs of the knight Eldigan. And so the people eagerly welcomed the homecoming of Ares. In Ares, the people saw the very same aura Eldigan himself had borne in his youth.  
  
Ares was accompanied home by Lene, his lover, Diarmuid, the charming knight, and worked with them to unite Agustria. Under the reign of Ares, Agustria will soon become Grannvale's most crucial partner and will grow to be greater than ever before.  
  
Even at its peak, the Grannvale Empire had shunned and ignored Verdane. Uninterested in seizing the region with its iron fist, it completely abandoned the old kingdom. Instead, Verdane was left to the mercy of constant warring families, and terrorists ran rampant. Nobody had any hope for peace.  
  
With the crusade's end, as a hero himself, Seliph tried to lead an expedition to restore peace to Verdane. The people were overjoyed to, at last, be saved by Seliph, the son of Deirdre, along with the other crusaders from Grannvale who joined him there. My mother had long passed into the folklore of Verdane, now revered there as a saint, and now Verdane's people are currently working to come under the rule of her son. Seliph too held a deep love for the land of his mother's youth, and so Verdane has been currently decided to join the lands of Grannvale, becoming the Royal Province of Verdane. Verdane is a land of natural beauty. Its verdant forests are his father's prayers... Its sparkling, crystal-clear waters are my mother's tears... And these are its people's emblems of hope and faith...  
  
Silesse had long dwelt under the Grannvale's cruel hand, and so Ced devoted his life rebuilding the ruined land. A breathtaking land... Peaceful people... Lewyn had once devoted his life protecting the Kingdom of Silesse, and at long last, his decades of work came to fruition...  
  
And in Grannvale itself, Velthomer's new lord, Arthur, his lover Fee, Friege's new lord, Tine, Edda's new lord, Coirpre, Dozel's new lords, Iuchar and Iucharba, and Iuchar's lover, Larcei, Jungby's new lords, Faval and Lester, Chalphy's new lord, Oifey, and others all returned to their lands.  
  
In the royal capital of Valhalla itself, with overwhelming support from the public, Seliph was officially hailed as their king. The newly anointed King Seliph will devoted himself to rebuilding his land and bringing peace to all, his goal nothing short of a prosperous world free of oppression and bigotry. And by his side, one would always find his loving, ever-smiling wife, Queen Lana, regarding his toil with the warmest of eyes...  
  
The stories of crusades in the continent of Jugdral from 979 A.S. to 980 A.S. might have just ended in so-called peace...  
  
Or at least that's how should an ideal story should have been ended...  
  
But I knew life will still go on regardless of those events, as I felt reality of the world started to bite them from that point on. After all, these kinds of stories were as just significant as the other stories I've seen in news from this planet called Yggdrasil as well as the existence of the other continents within, such as Archanaea, Valentia, Magi Val and the supercontinent Eurachia.  
  
Two years later since the fall of the Grannvaleian Empire led by Emperor Arvis and later, Prince Yulius – my father and my twin brother...

* * *

_“In few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as light meals and snacks. Alcoholic drinks are also available with our compliments. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight to Etruria. Thank you...”_

  
“T-Thank you for the service, ma'am...”  
  
“You're welcome...”  
  
On that time, a female flight attendant had given me a cup of hot milk coffee just as I ordered for the first time. Indeed, it's truly my first time riding an aeroplane. The air conditioning here is more than fine, enough to make me feel relax with my outfit – white dress shirt, black shorts and black tights that were mostly covered by my preferred violet jacket in this place this bright morning.  
  
Also, my bangs should still be most likely covering an important mark – the mark of identity as Saint Heim's descendant... Not that it's really important nowadays...  
  
”6:15 AM... 02 Nollaig (December) 982 A.S... This is hot... Huh?”  
  
  
_“Mama! Papa! Can we buy souvenirs there? Especially some flute! Please!”_  
  
_“Sure, you can, my sweet little dear.”_  
  
_“Our money is enough to buy one there, my son!”_  
  
_“Yehey!”_  
  
  
_“Let's truly see how much more advanced that country compared to everything else!”_  
  
_“There's no doubt it would be more for now. Our countries here in our continent, like Grannvale, had just been slowly recovered 'cause a war led by King Seliph happened_.”  
  
  
_“I hope we could able to see King Seliph there tomorrow in Aquileia, pal.”_  
  
_“Oh man, that king...”_  
  
  
_“Just don't forget that usage of any form of magic is prohibited there in public places with some exceptions.”_  
  
_“Yes... I still wondered about that country making that order...”_  
  
_“Let's be real. Our countries would probably need that rule. Otherwise, we might be possibly in trouble whenever magic users do something bad in public...”_  
  
  
Those various conversations around me...  
  
While checking, where I am right now is in a certain cabin where various people, whether be a loner or a group, on their respective seats, felt the excitement of going into somewhere that can be considered a paradise to many people, at least in my homeland. After all, most of the people here in this cabin looked like tourists. Considering the place I'll be going is one of the First World, being excited is a natural reaction of the people here in the cabin.  
  
Even I myself could also feel this kind of excitement to finally reach that place – and nervous at the same time. Especially considering my schoolmate, Sara Curie, still insists about various forte of the respective branches of our university, Morse University of Magical Doctrines and Research – Maios Branch in Grannvale and Eisenbach Branch in Etruria, as well as the cultures of thar country. She could have known that a student from there will come to the university as well to be given an opportunity to work with our professors.  
  
Speaking of Eisenbach Branch, my professors had told me that someone from that branch will be assigned as a guide there, but especially to the university's Eisenbach Branch there.  
  
With the way it is right now and most of my things are on the other places within this aeroplane, there is no choice but to just sit down in my preferred seat, which is beside a certain woman talking to her beloved and her child on the other two seats on her left, and...

* * *

  
_Messages_  
  
**>** **Sara  
** Tell me the real difference between our branch and their branch...      **Nol. 02**  
> **Seliph**  
May Naga bless you on your journey, dear sister. Don't worry...          **Nol. 02**  
> **Lana  
** Just tell us once you arrived at your destination, Yulia. Naga will...      **Nol. 02**  
> **Princess Nanna  
** We will be here supporting you from Thracia, Lady Yulia. Good...        **Nol. 02  
** > **Queen Lene**  
So finally, Seliph told you about that. I'm sure the three of...               **Nol. 02**

* * *

I hope I could able to make replies with them, but considering my phone's on the airplane mode, I couldn't do it for now.  
  
If only the plane can allow to send replies back to them, I would–  
  
Not really... Even if I really wanted to do that, I couldn't as I need my phone's battery to be drained slower than normal. That could also mean, I couldn't play my phone games too.  
  
Instead, looking at a certain news headline on a portable TV in front of me, while taking a sip from a cup of milk coffee that I received from that flight attendant.  
  
_United Kingdom of Archanaea's King Marth Lowell made negotiations with White Gate Institute's director for an attempt of better future of the kingdom._  
  
“Hm... White Gate Institute, huh? It seemed that that school – that White Gate Institute – started to make a move on something. After all, by any chance, it might be due to _that guy_ from Aquileia City of Etruria and especially, to his crazy theory,” I murmured.  
  
' _Utilizing any traditional form of magic, such as spirit communion or staves and tomes as instantaneous conduits for magical energy usage and alternatives for either mana or od, a magic first made by its creator was done depending to the scope and limitations of his/her creative imagination...'_ that person stated, at least, from what I've witnessed in a international news few months ago.  
  
With that, I'm still wondering if he's going to be the chosen exchange student like me. That kind of theory that he stated had definitely provoked many magic researchers in our university... even possibly, around this world, to counteract it.  
  
“Ah... I think I need to take... this rest... for now... so I can... be prepare... whenever...”

* * *

“ _...”_

“ _Still looking at the sceneries from your favorite place here in Grannvale called our home, Yulia Jue?”_

“ _Y-Yes, Your Highness. But it's more like I am truly here to bid my farewell for my homeland for now to fulfill my opportunities that had given to me by the university tomorrow..._

_I'll definitely miss this place – the place that retained the same feeling I felt during my father's rule. That's for sure. Just I hoped I could able to meet nicer people there like you and the others compared to those who enrolled here in Maios Branch. As always, most of the people I've encountered there, aside from the really few I've befriended, are still as prideful as ever. Granted, I've been using that name to hide my true identity as once the princess of this kingdom.”_

“ _Yeah, Lady Yulia Velthomer Chalphy...”_

“ _Hmhm~”_

“ _Morse University of Magical Doctrines and Research, right?”_

“ _Yeah... That opportunity in studying with the others in the university in the Kingdom of Etruria as well as showing my current magic research to them. That's a purpose I should fulfill as the chosen exchange student of our branch to someone from Eisenbach Branch, Your Highness...”_

“ _Eisen– Hey, stop with the formalities! You're my dear sister after all, Yulia, no matter what path you took!”_

“ _I know, Your Highness... d-dear brother! That's what I am–!”_

“ _A mage... Am I right?”_

“ _Ah–”_

“ _After all this time, you're truly insisting that you're more of a mage than of a royalty or even possibly, a saint like your ancenstors Saint Heim and Saint Maera...”_

“ _You're right, dear brother... You're truly right..._

_That's what my parents, especially my father, had made me to become now – taking what I think is the right path for me. Nonetheless, I'm still here to help you and Lana to the continuous recovery of our homeland through my own ways.”_

“ _I see. I will always say thank you for your continuing support, Yulia.”_

“ _But once again, to be more specific. I would still prefer to be called a magic researcher instead of a mage.”_

“ _Is there really any difference between a mage and a magic researcher?”_

“ _I'll just say... All magic researchers are mages, but not all mages are magic researchers, dear brother. Being a mage is quite general as it can be anything related to the military , but being a magic researcher studies further more about the principles of magic.”_

“ _Magic researchers and mages being different, huh? That can be as hard to think about as making efforts for international diplomatic relations I'll be facing soon enough.”_

“ _Hmhm...”_

“ _H-Hey, don't laugh like that, Yulia. You see. I can't help but feeling nervous for that state visit two days from now... But I must do my best to face it, especially in front of the leader from Etruria soon.”_

“ _Haha... Well, it can't helped. You're still the same person that I've known in years, dear brother. Ever shy but strong-willed... Something that I had once...”_

“ _...”_

“ _Ha... Dear brother, what is it? Is there something that bothered you?”_

“ _Do you think I am the rightful leader of this country, Yulia?”_

“ _...”_

“ _I had been talking about this with Lana too lately... Our people had seen me as a hero – a ray of hope that will lead Grannvale to its freedom from falling to the hands of darkness led by Loptous. They even called me the Scion of Light._

_And yet, once I took over the leadership of this country from your father, over these two years since the crusade ended, I couldn't help but constantly ask that question myself. I and the others might did the right thing by helping our people to feel better after the crusade through the reconstruction, but somehow, I could understand their needs but it seems their demands for everything they need got increase over time. This is somehow a little bit worse when I took over the control of Verdane as well.”_

“ _That's basic economics for you, dear brother... The people are expecting a lot from you more as a hero than as a ruler, as expected from a descendant of the Twelve Crusaders, obviously.”_

“ _Yulia... Will there be a time where I could learn more about being a true leader? I mean, not just in warring periods like in those crusades, but also in peaceful yet tensile times like this.”_

“ _You did your best efforts to make Grannvale more peaceful than before, free from the tyranny held by my twin brother... no, Loptous, at least, in theory. That alone made you the rightful leader of this country. You've thrived the country into a place worthy of its prosperity.”_

“ _So it's the same answer I got from Lana too, after all. In all these two years I've work as a leader, it's mostly about the recovery, expansion of territory with Verdane, and the military. Truthfully, if it wasn't for the efforts from our friends from the neighboring countries, especially Ares in Agustria and Leif in Thracia, I couldn't be able to do this myself... And even then, studying how to be a leader from Lord Oifey, Lord Shannan and even our guide, Lord Lewyn, is different from experiencing to be one!”_

_  
“...”_

“ _I only learn how to fight like a knight, to lead like a commander of a battalion, to learn through basic education, and to be aware about the history of our ancestors – the Twelve Crusaders – and strive like those chosen ones with their legendary weapons... But none of them would make me learn how to actually lead this country to that better future!”_

“ _...”_

“ _Perhaps, I should able to be aware more about the technology, the laws and the businesses, as well as those of the current events around the world. If only I'm a bit more experienced in this. I might crumble if not.”_

“ _Hmm...”_

“ _W-What is it, Yulia?”_

“ _King Marth and Queen Caeda of the United Kingdom of Archanaea and King Alm and Queen Anthiese of the One Kingdom of Valentia from the western parts of this world... The various leaders in Magi Val and even here in Jugdral like every one of the rulers here except one in the middle east..._

_I just realized how strange it is that in the recent times, some countries like those had rulers who started as a late teenager... Most of these rulers had become ones by becoming heroes in war and conquest first..._

_It's just like that puzzle game that I've recently played on my smartphone whose characters are usually young people that ended up becoming rulers of their respective continent for some reason... That Fire Emblem Heroes...!”_

“ _W-What are you saying? I supposed what you said also happened in the past through World History in basic education too. And I'm aware of those people too from Archanaea and Valentia... And what do you mean on that Fire Emblem...?”_

“ _A-Anyway, I couldn't say much further other than... if these young rulers can able to lead their country just fine, so do you.”_

“ _Yulia...”_

“ _I mean, I'm not a person well-versed in these kinds of situations... Diplomatic relations and all. Even if I'm your dear sister, our professions greatly differ in scope... But..._

_Maybe, two days from now, the Etrurian leader in Elibean region of Eurachia would most likely help the three of you to learn more about the kind of leadership you are seeking for, dear brother... ”_

“ _That... I guess... I'll do that, Yulia. But, I think it's not as simple as you might suggest.”_

“ _I-I know. Also, if only my father was still alive... he'll be gladly teaching you to become one – as his true successor...”_

“ _You yourself should know more about that with your father, Lord Arvis, than I do.”_

“ _... More than his kindness and love, he also taught me about his ideas in magic studies and theories as well, something I and my twin brother had been following ever since until that certain point... Perhaps, more than those.”_

“ _Even Yulius too, huh?”_

“ _Most importantly, you are loved by people around you... Not just Lana and I, but also every people who helped you in the crusade two years ago and everyone that support you as a hero... Just make sure you should not go overboard in your leadership... I think...”_

“ _Hmm... We'll see... I couldn't say they really follow me as who I am rather than as a hero, honestly.”_

“ _...”_

_“...”_

“ _Speaking of going to Etruria, why don't you travel with us instead? It would be much more comfortable for you if you could able to have more time with us. Besides, you haven't really been talking to us about Morse University.”_

“ _University's orders... I wished I could able to change the schedule of my departure, Your Highness... I mean, d-dear brother._

_Truthfully however, the university is still a different story to talk about unlike everything else in the past. But more importantly...”_

“ _What's the matter, Yulia?”_

“ _That Professor Charisma from Eisenbach Branch...”_

“ _Professor... charisma... Who's that?”_

“ _Someone who had created a name to the world of magic research few months ago... Someone I should encounter there... With the theory that person formulated, he should be someone who would most likely aware of the principles created by the magicians involved in the stories of the Eight Legends and the Twelve Crusaders... Most importantly, he's the Mage General of the Kingdom of Etruria. That is, unless that person is their chosen exchange student, then you might have the opportunity to meet him tomorrow, dear brother.”_

“ _Someone that made a name in this world... Mage General of Etruria... Do you mean that young man from Etruria?”_

 _“Yeah...”_  
  
_“Is he a hero? Is he beloved by people as a hero that's why he became the Mage General?”_

“ _A hero? That's impossible, dear brother! I think he's just the most serious yet craziest researcher I would most likely have known in my life at this point. For a Morse University student that should know the division of nature magic, dark magic and light magic, his theory is closer to the principles that resembled the White Gate Institute – perhaps, more than that, since that institute also tried to make challenges with that theory he formulated._

_And with that, I'll definitely show that person our legacy as Naga's chosen...!_

… _No, I can not call myself a hero for I'm just a magic researcher. I would rather say, it is for my father's true legacy as one if I ever meet him there by chance. I promise!”_

“ _Ah... uh...”_

“ _W-W-What's the matter, dear brother?!”_

“ _There... There's nothing, Yulia. It's just... I thought by some accident, you are just pretending to act like that on many occasions before, like when little Celes first came out in this world few months ago where you've been cheering merrily for her and Lana. But now, I truly haven't seen this side of you since I and the others met you and Lord Lewyn in the city of Ganeishire on Isaach until now.”_

“ _Oh, that..._

_I truly haven't noticed that myself until you mentioned it, dear brother... but you know, I've been always like this now before Yulius embraced a fragment of so-called the darkness... and our mother and a friend of mine sacrificed their lives to save me from him – from Loptous. You can call this my complete recovery, dear brother.”_

“ _Really...? If only your father and our mother are still able to live in the present, they'll be proud of you for that recovery.”_

“ _I... I know... Even if they're not truly here right now, I still believe that they won't stop guiding me on the path I've taken – especially my father, the one whom I followed with his research, and Archimedes, the one who taught me the idea of 'the will of the gods'...”_

“ _...”_

“ _...”_

“ _'The will of the gods,' huh?_

_You have been saying many times before but, do you yourself think such will happen in this world, Yulia? Is that... what it is?”_

“ _That's...”_

* * *

“H-Huh... What is it?”

Was that a dream?

No... it definitely wasn't. It has something to do with my brain responses, perhaps, before I finally lost consciousness several minutes. It seems I just remembered about yesterday with His Highness and his family on that terrace in their home. I must have truly slept after all and didn't get any opportunity to get a snack.

His Highness... No, my dear brother had truly been struggling on his leadership for Grannvale. Even if the support for the country's reconstruction had continued, I could only probably imagine about his struggles towards making negotiations to many people about various things they've wanted, perhaps, especially the noblemen there. Those aren't simple matters as taking down enemies in a battle...

For now, I could only hope for my dear brother, King Ares and King Leif their successes in their upcoming visit to Etruria's leader starting tomorrow. I might visited them too sometimes...

I knew my friends gave me those messages just before the flight today... That's truly endearing for them and I thanked them for it... But...

“What does it mean to be a hero, huh? Is it really required to have the chosen ones to do things right? Or is it just the world only follows that fate that only the chosen ones shall do that instead of anyone else?”

  
_  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Saint Elimine International Airport. Local time is 10:32 AM and the temperature is 27 C...”_

 

“ _Etruria! We're finally here, Mama, Papa! I can't wait to see everything here in Aquileia! Those places I saw on TV!”_

“ _It will be a great experience to be here, right, Papa?”_

_“Yes, it will truly be...”  
_

“Glump... I guess it's time for me to prepare my stuff...”

As I finally drink the last bits of my coffee and saw that family beside me and the others around us being truly excited like that, I eventually thought of something that I and my half-brother had talked recently:  
  
'The will of the gods...'

An unknown path towards an unknown future, yet its potential is limitless...

Its real idea to me might have forgotten long ago after that incident, and yet, somehow, it felt like I've continuously worked for it until now.

Perhaps, I would be thankful to the knowledge and wisdom I've learned together with my father back then, my friends who helped me recovered from that trauma... and that young boy that lets me expands such knowledge about magic.

What would have happened if both my parents and Archimedes lived today?

If only I'm brave enough to save my mother and Archimedes on that time with my magical capabilities back then...

Or if I'm strong enough to resist that brainwashing few years ago, I could probably saved my father...  
  
Or if possible, could I able to save Seliph's father from that fate he received almost twenty years ago?

Is it possibly to go back in time where I could do that?

“No way... I should not do think about those things. I'm here now to work for that future I and the others sought for... The will of the gods...”

“ _For now, welcome to Saint Elimine International Airport. On behalf of Kathelet Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!”_

The aeroplane had finally landed in the runway. Or at least, that's how it was announced just now...

Once the aeroplane stopped to the door's exit point towards thatt certain airport, it is truly about time for me to go out on the plane.

There are a lot of places in Etruria I really wanted to look at closely more than only on those pictures I've seen in the Internet. I wondered if they're truly that deserving to be called incredible sceneries compared to Grannvale... Those national museums here, those national theaters here, those science centers and many more...

But... the first thing I must do is to go immediately to that place – the Morse University of Magical Doctrines and Research Eisenbach Branch in Aquileia – as ordered by the directors back in Grannvale.

* * *

“Ah?”

“Hmm... Is there a problem, miss?”

“W-Why are you...?!”

“...”

After receiving my two luggages of mine from the airport security area from the second floor of this interestingly advanced Saint Elimine International Airport, with all those security officials around here, and finally getting out of my way to the lobby through an escalator elsewhere...

“W-Why are you here, Professor Charisma?”  
  
… somehow by any chance, I met that person here in this airport...

“Professor... Charisma? That name seems not fitting to someone like me, I think.”  
  
“...”

That dark-violet hair... That red longcoat with that golden scarf on his shoulders... That serious look from his eyes... And that eerie aura I've just felt since seeing that guy from the moving metal stairs...  
  
It's definitely him... The one who formulated that magic theory in this world...

“I supposed you are Yulia Jue from the Maios Branch. Aren't you?”

“Y-Yes, I am.”  
  
“Then, if you truly are Yulia Jue, could you please show me your identity document for confirmation?”  
  
“Identity document? Oh, you mean my ID, right?”  
  
That strict voice... It definitely gave me some chills inside me while I picked up my ID from the pocket of my shirt under my jacket.  
  
“H-Here.”

“Thanks...”

As I hand over my ID to Professor Charisma, I still felt that chill inside me. It still might be that strict voice, after all.

“H-His Highness... W-Who do you mean by that?”

“Our leader, King Mordred le Fay, of course.”

“Oh... I-I see...”

Somehow, it truly feels awkward to meet my rival here in this airport. After all, seeing some bystanders and passenger around me and that Mage General observing this, as well as talking about us seemingly in some impossible affair. That kind of situation is just impossible for me to this guy.

Seriously, what is this guy doing here? Is he supposed to be the one who should go to Grannvale as the exchange student?

Is this somehow the will of the gods to meet my rival here?

“Here you go, Miss Jue.”  
  
Just as he handed over my ID to me, still maintaining some distance between us, somehow, he put his right hand under his chin and...  
  
“Now, is there anything that bothered you when you asked that, Miss Jue?”

“Well, I thought you were talking about my bro– His Highness, King Seliph Baldos Chalphy.”

“King Seliph Baldos Chalphy... You must have called him one, Miss Jue, obviously.”

“Yes. I am a Grannvaleian citizen and as such, I should give that kind of respect to the king.”  
  
“Very well...”  
  
“...”  
  
“Then I ask you one question: If the young king fails to meet the expectations of his people especially when the late Emperor Arvis had worked hard to make the country maintaining its First World status until several years ago, even if that person was a hero, what do you think that will happen?”

“...”  
  
King Seliph's people will most likely go into a rebellion, especially the noblemen that wanted him to step down. I'm aware of those things while studying in the university in Grannvale. From there, more conflicts might most likely happen. That's what I thought considering that's what literally what happened few years ago during the crusade.  
  
It is just as worse as the Child Hunts from that time...  
  
“Even then... The king must continuously work hard for the sake of his people and to convince the others that he is the rightful king... Am I right? Besides, who could rule the country better other than the king himself?”  
  
“...”

“What do you think?”  
  
“I couldn't say that's the right choice or not... After all, as someone close to his age, I myself am also a high-ranking official as well, like your king and the others that will come here tomorrow.  
  
But, I'm more of a magic researcher than of an official.”

That tone of his voice... I don't know if he actually feels worried about King Seliph or not... In the words of a certain fictional character I know, I might want to stab an electrode in his hippocampus with those words but...  
  
“...”  
  
“...”  
  
“First World status? What do you mean?”  
  
“High-tiered developed industrialized nations... You should feel it more than I do since you're a citizen of Grannvale, shouldn't you?”  
  
I see. So that's what actually mean by that term that I hear from my father while he led the nation back then. He truly worked hard to maintain the country on that First World status, while sharing me and my twin brother many of the magic studies he learned. It was a truly impressive feat from my father...  
  
“But...”  
  
No, I should not tell about what happened to me several years ago...

That is, when I was saved by my mother and Archimedes and live and learn basic education and further magic studies at the city of Ganeishire in Isaach for several years ever before I met King Seliph and the others on the crusade back in 979 A.S. Other than in television and the Internet, there's no way I should personally know more about the events in Grannvale on those times.  
  
“...I know.”  
  
“Then, is there anything else you want to ask, Miss Jue?”  
  
“Not at all...”

“Then, since that settles that little issue, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm a student from the Eisenbach Branch, Erk...”

“You're Professor Charisma.”

“...”

Of course, through witnessing that news few months ago and some other subsequent stories after, I knew the true name of this stoic man here.  
  
Erk Reglay.

It's just the outfit and aura he wears today – and during the time I've first watched him back then – gave me the vibe of that stoic main character of that one novel I've once bought from Hoshido through shipping... That Lord El-Melloi II...  
  
Does it mean this guy could also play video games like Lord El-Melloi II? I could probably asked him about it some time. But for now...  
  
“I'm curious about something first before we're going to Eisenbach Branch, Miss Jue.”  
  
“W-What is it?”  
  
“Who is that Professor Charisma?"

“Well... I just want to call you that. That seems fit to you with the kind of outfit you have. That's all–”  
  
Wait! The two of us going to his school? What does he mean by that? Is he not...?

“–W-What do you mean by going to school with you, Professor Charisma?”

“I was ordered by both the university and my liege to be your escort in your journey here in Etruria, Miss Jue. Let's...”  
  
Just as he was about to turn away from me with the larger of my two luggages on him...

“Ah... It can't be... I thought you are...”  
  
… My words made him stop completely turning me away and speak...  
  
“What?”  
  
“I thought you are the one to be sent in Grannvale. With your research and that theory you formulated, you should be chosen exchange student as the one to go there.”

“...”  
  
There it is. I finally said my concerns when I first saw him from the escalator.  
  
I certainly know he knew what I mean by those words. Somehow, as many people still passing us by, he had been completely looking away from me, still silent.  
  
“Hey... Why are you so quiet about that?”  
  
“That didn't matter now since the foreign exchange between you and our branch's Miriel Serinde already happened...”  
  
On that time, even if I can't see his face, I certainly think he looked at the noon skies through the windows of the airport, while saying those words.  
  
“… What's important right now are the present and the future that will come. So make sure to be ready to learn more about our branch, Miss Jue. You have some things to do today there. And as your escort, I'll be helping you assist with your belongings. Let's go, Miss Jue.”  
  
Just as he continued to walk away from me, I should say anything that would make him more interested concerning the challenge he gave to many magic researchers including me before I might lose sight of him thinking about nothing...

“Why are you still standing–?”  
  
“Then... Can you tell me the significant differences between nature magic, light magic and dark magic?”  
  
For how crazy I thought he was when he declared that theory back then, I wonder if this is actually him... I won't be sure...  
  
A topic that would certainly made the two of us giving certain insights about some of the principles of magic that existed in this world – especially considering the region we are in is the one where the Scouring and the history of the Eight Legends happened.  
  
Certainly, while I am here in Etruria, I should probably be able to make conversations with many things such as the principles of magic and maybe, the concerns about the politics of this world, considering he's both a magic researcher and military official... That's how I feel since that point on...

Was this 'the will of the gods'? I thought on that point...

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter:_**  
_The Prologue of the Beginning and the End_   _Part II: The Search for the Truth that is the Root of Everything_


	2. The Prologue of the Beginning and the End Part II: The Search for the Truth That Is The Root of Everything

_"Let's begin the history where magic has been started to expand in this world in the ancient times..."_

_"Yes, Old Man Athos."  
"Yes, Archsage..."_

_"In histories of the very long past even before the events of a certain war almost a thousand years ago in the region of Elibe of the continent of Eurachia, many thousands of years after the mythical Great Flood, the world was known to be wholly dominated by an advanced and enlightened civilization of dragons over the humans, called the Age of Dragons, lasting for over thousands of years before the Scouring."_

_"The mythical Great Flood? What was that about, Miss Sophia?"_

_"He will always tell us about it... when it comes to this world's history... I don't have an idea if that truly exists..."_

_"Oh... Then, I should have known more about it whenever I read the history books here."_

_"Those books don't help... You wouldn't probably find one here... That idea came from his journey... in the region of Tellius many years ago..."_

_"Tellius? I guess there are a lot of history to learn more about then, Miss Sophia... Hmm..."_  
  
_"What...? What is it...?"_

_"You somehow reminded me of someone I once know... only a bit older..."_

_"Who are you... referring to?"_

_"The two of you aren't listening, are you?"_

_"We are, Old Man Athos!"  
"I'm sorry, Archsage..."_

_"Oh well then... On these times, the mankind and the dragonkin lived in relative peace, but mankind considered the dragonkin as their gods. With that, at these times, the dragons mastered and refined magic. such as the strongest of the three magical disciplines. With that however, they kept the use of magic exclusive only to themselves, limiting the knowledge of most humans to writing, herbal remedies and basic technologies unless they are wholly affiliated with so-called deities... for the most places of this world called Yggdrasil."_

_"For the most places of this world, Old Man Athos?"_

_"The history between dragons and humans varies between the different regions of this world. In this region however, the mankind and the dragonkin lived in peaceful days, sharing knowledge with one another, including the knowledge in magic and technology, unlike many other regions in this world. All of this peaceful days happened before a cataclysm happened that changed the course of the history of this world – that war that I mentioned."_

_"Was that war the Scouring that I've read in the history books, Old Man Athos?"_

_"Yes, that is correct, young'un. I myself am involved in that war for I'm considered as one of the Eight Legends of the Elibean region."_

_"You yourself are involved in that war... The Archsage Athos of the Eight Legends that I've read in the libraries..._

_D-Does that mean—?! I apologize! Then you'd have to be over a thousand years old, Old Man... Lord Archsage!"_

_"Oho...! The world is filled with mysteries, indeed. Solve one, and along come another..."_

_"Solve one... and along come another..._

_Then, magic is quite close to science. Solving a mystery through scientific methods and along come another question."_

_"Science, huh? Even then, I knew this will happen since there's already a vast difference between the capabilities of the ancient people and the modern people... Fwah ha ha ha ha ha..."_

_"I don't understand if I have to laugh with that, Lord Archsage. Such laugh sounded like you were like either some evil wizard or some villainous scientist instead of a legendary hero that you are. But science and technology had answered the questions about the existence of many mysteries..._

_The flight of the birds like the airplanes, the alternatives for the herbal medicines like drugs, the transportation like cars, ships and trains... Even alternatives for writing tools like computers...!"_

_"Research through science is a good alternative then for that through magic, young'un. But it is still limited in discoveries as it always relied on what exists instead of the unknown..._

_Resurrection, precognition, clairvoyance, spiritual mediumship, mind control, shapeshifting and many more... even possibly controlling the time... Nothing is impossible for the strongest of magicians."_

_"A-Anyway! Living that long... just like the dragons or even the hybrids like Miss Sophia. What kind of ability did you use with that for a human, Lord Archsage?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"... That's something I could not tell to the strangers like you, young'un. You should know that... for I'm no longer human."_

_"No longer human...? W-Was that ability possibly one of the ancient spells, Lord Archsage?"_

_"..."_

_"I see... It might be an unknown possibility that I should avoid in my studies of magic, Lord Archsage."_

_"Hhmm... This ability of mine is something only the ancient people of this world could able to handle. Like I mentioned before, the ancient people of the Elibean region shared knowledge of a well-advanced civilization with the dragons, after all."_

_"But it doesn't mean some of them would not seek for such power, does it?"_

_"It's up to them whether or not they would be able to seek for such incredible power or they might ended up being corrupted by such power - just like what happened to an old friend of mine long time ago."_

_"Archsage..."_

_"I... I understand... I never had the intention to seek more power or even learning the most powerful yet dangerous spells in my lifetime as a magic researcher anyway, Lord Archsage."_

_"..."_  
_"..."  
_ _"..."_

_"Ancient people... Modern people... You will always... mentioned those words... to us in Arcadia, Archsage... I'm learning dark magic myself... I suppose... dark magic is ancient too, right?"_

_"Miss Sophia..."_

_"It is truly better to have the world this way rather than in the past, Priestess Sophia... The amount of magical energy of this era is nowhere as vast as it was long before. There's a reason the time before the Scouring called the Age of Dragons and after that war, the Age of Men."_

_"Archsage..."_

_"In the past? Oh, I remember..._

_'Once, dragons and men coexisted in this region. They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations. All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. This war was called The Scouring. Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt, and spread his dominion across the land and on to the islands beyond...'"_

_"Oh... What is that book... young Erk...?"_

_"… T-That's how they are written in the front cover of one of the history books here in these old yet well-built libraries of this town – The First Dragon-Human War: An Annotated Chronicle, Miss Sophia. Reading those history books made me confused about the true history of the war itself however. What was the reason behind the war to happen, Lord Archsage?"_

_"I've long forgotten the true reason, young'un... It's truly been quite a long while that I have dedicated myself towards the knowledge behind magic of this world – and for the sake of creating a paradise for humans and dragons together without conflict – had made me almost forgotten about it more than anything else. The only one situation I could completely remember is that great catastrophe happened that happened during the clash between us, wielders of those weapons, that people in this era called the divine artifacts, and the dragonkin, who had a demon dragon responsible for summoning the war dragons for the purpose of battle."_

_"The divine artifacts against the draconic forces... That clash must result to the Winter's End."_

_"The laws of nature started to collapse. Snow began to fall in summer. Stars shone in the middle of day. The very result of the power of the newly-crafted divine artifacts clashing against the opposing dragons of this region..."_

_"The laws of nature... I think it does not really change such laws when snow falls in summer especially on somewhere like Ilia which is the northernmost territory in this region or Silesse, the southernmost territory in the continent of Jugdral... and the Sun, the main source of light to our planet here is also a star–"_

_"What are those silly things, young'un? So, you're trying to say it's a deception to the history of this world?"_

_"De– W-What does that word mean? Whatever that is, I'm saying the truth, at least close to a proven fact, Lord Archsage. Also, if we might be able to see more stars than just the Sun at daytime, most species, even humans and dragons, might be extinct–"_

_"Nonsense! You're taking those words of mine in a very literal manner, young'un!"_

_"W-What do you mean, Lord Archsage?"_

_"That battle between us and the dragons in this region had changed the winds within Yggdrasil that attempts for restoring the balance became impossible for the dragons to remain in their mighty, powerful states. The dragons had to seal their power into dragonstones and take the form of humanoid manaketes. We, humans, on the other hand, were mostly unaffected, as we're simply adapted to the changes, outside of the slight power loss of the divine artifacts..._

_… Like this sacred tome, the Infernal Element, Forblaze, you see in the altar in the very center of this water temple."_

_"So the changes of the surroundings must affected not only the dragons in this region, but also everyone else in this world. Is really it true then?"_

_"Most likely, young'un. I may not know how exactly it happened to the dragons of the other continents. But I could feel the various struggles between the humans and the manaketes – the degenerated dragons – in this world after the events of the Scouring..._

_… Perhaps some of the dragons outside of Elibe might had been accepting their manakete form and had been sharing their own knowledge of magic and technology towards humans, such as the so-called White Sages in the mankind's history, like Gotoh of the continent of Archanaea and Morse of the Lieberia region of Eurachia. Some others, unfortunately, might had been shunned their existence as manaketes and most likely becoming the enraged beasts..._

_… Many humans, on the other hand, especially here in this region after the Scouring, had been trying to find ways to live without relying on the ancient technology that had once caused the Winter's End. More specifically, most of the surviving humans after that war, outside of the magicians, are trying not to be reliant on wielding magical energy of this world, young'un, Priestess Sophia. That's why they had been developing some tools where the energy used isn't either the mana or the od, but the natural energy._

_… Some others had been trying to make sure that the concepts of magic should remain in this world, just like I and many fellow magicians had done until now."_

_"Morse and Gotoh... Morse University of Magical Doctrines and Research... White Gate Institute of Magical Pedagogy..."_

_"Morse University... White Gate Institute... What are those two schools, young Erk...?"_

_"You must have taught here in the only school here in Arcadia, being an adept of dark magic, after all, right, Miss Sophia?"_

_"Yes... As a priestess of this temple for many years... I must also teach the children of this town... the importance of magic in this world... like the other magic teachers here... So what are those schools all about...?"_

_"Well, I only knew about those while reading the history books even, especially those that concerned about the origins of magic, Miss Sophia. They're said to be the two most well-known schools of magic in the world, created by those White Sages themselves and recognized even by the scientists. There are also some other magic schools that I knew elsewhere too, but those schools are said to be created by the former students of those two magic schools. That is, according to those history books!"_

_"I... I didn't knew about that..."_

_"Yes, yes, young'un, Miss Sophia. As some people are focusing more on creating pathways to a future relying on the reality instead on the magical energy of this planet like you said, others had been finding ways to make sure the doctrines of magic will not ever be forgotten in the past. Both of these paths are concerned to the future of this world, regardless of their visions – an unknown yet bright future."_

_"Your words must refer to... science and magic... Am I right, young Erk, Archsage...?"_

_"Yes, you're right, Miss Sophia!"_

_"Despite all of that, both sides are naturally on a conflict with one another concerning about what is right and what is wrong. Various struggles happened here and there between the end of the Scouring and today. I'm aware that there are some things more than to these wars in Yggdrasil but I'm not concerned with anything that has nothing to do with either dragons or magic..._

_... Now that I've been telling you about some of the history of this world that I've remembered in my lifetime. I think it is about time to ask you about an important matter."_

_"W-What is it, Lord Archsage?"_

_"Tell me about your own magic research, young'un... You must have read many books in the libraries ever since you arrived at this place few months ago. You have been searching and studying something concerning about magic, after all..._

_… More specifically, the magical energy of this planet."_

_"M-My research? W-What do you want to know about it, Lord Archsage?"_

_"You already said yourself – you're a magic researcher, young'un. You haven't told any of the inhabitants of this place about it."_

_"About that..."_

_"Young Erk..."_

_"...I..."_

* * *

 ~Played Music: Piano Sonata No. 10 in C Major - W. Amadeus Mozart~

"I have been curious about the atmosphere of this world considering the large loss of magical energy in the surroundings throughout its history that's why I will work with my hardest to find a way utilizing magical abilities without using any magical energy or any complex technological equipment for that matter. I need to see a future where magic users to not ended up repeating the mistakes of that past - when the Winter's End happened."

"What are you saying, Professor Charisma? That must be the main body of your current magic research, right?"

That again?

On that moment, I heard a certain female voice filled with persuasion yet mellowed elsewhere – definitely different from slow yet shy voice of Miss Sophia and empowering one from the Lord Archsage.

"W-What?"

"You must be dreaming about something right now."

"D-Dreaming...?"

Slowly opening my eyes, I focused on seeing myself sitting into the back row part of a certain car through its rear-view mirror lit by a certain bright light. It was still almost blurry however.

Slowly touching my body made me assure that I'm not that 11-year-old me when I was in the desert town of Arcadia of Elibean region of Eurachia, wearing red cloak, white slacks and blue vest, who was about to be picked by Master Pent as part of the House Reglay back then to further learn more about the knowledge of magic in this world.

Rather, I'm an 18-year-old who has been resided in the country of Etruria of that same region, wearing crimson long coat with a certain specific school patch on its chest pocket along with a beige silk scarf, dark blue buttoned vest, and black-colored pair of pants. Right, I'm currently a third year student of the Morse University of Magical Doctrines and Research, conducting a certain research that I've been working on at a present time.

Like that source of that voice had said, I also happened to be a high-ranked official. The Mage General of Etruria, in fact... only forced to be in this position because of circumstances.

Also the music I heard right now is some of that kind of music that soothed my mind for some reason, especially even when I was young...

_When I was young, huh?_

"I'm not dreaming about anything really... I just remembered something in the past..."

"In the past...? That's like my..."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, I'm wondering if you actually met any of the people from the Eight Legends."

"Y-Yeah... I did meet one..."

"Really? Which one of the Eight Legends did you meet?"

"Ah... Huh? Wait a second..."

Once I finally see the entire picture, I finally realized where I am right now.

The car is currently on a certain expressway between various mountain ranges from a certain airport - the Saint Elimine International Airport - heading towards the city proper of the capital of the Kingdom of Etruria, Aquileia. Various cars and trucks had been drove here as well going to their respective destinations this noon of Nollaig (December) 02, 0982 A.S., Monday.

On that matter, A.S. means After Scouring - an era after a certain event that 'depletes' most of the magical energy out of this planet called Yggdrasil.

"By the way... To think that this country's military has been prepared for our leader's visit here, I'm truly quite impressed, Professor Charisma... Wait a sec, are you still sleepy, Master R?"

Master R? I'm curious about that term and the Professor Charisma.

Also, very notable here in the surroundings outside of the car right now are the military checkpoints. After all, I'm well aware that three leaders from their respective countries from the continent of Jugdral will come the next day for a state visit.

King Seliph Baldos Chalphy of the Holy Grannvaleian Kingdom, King Ares Nordion of the Kingdom of Agustria and King Leif Faris Claus of the Kingdom of New Thracia...

I'm only hoping for the successes for their visit here, especially considering His Highness' future actions to them...

"Wait, you're the Bull in the scenario?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, that's... just fine. Then I should become the Panther."

 

Looking back inside of the car...

On one hand, there are two people in the front row of the car – one is a crimson-haired female driver and the other one beside her is a verdant-haired male companion. Somehow, even if I'm not familiar of their names, I definitely recognized those two – those two are parts of a circle of friends of certain someone I know. They must have talked about the knight lords assisting and protecting the Little Hero, Roland, in a battle, known as the Bull and the Panther, during the Scouring. Are they trying to imitate that when another war like the Scouring happened with the Knight General himself?

On the other hand, on my left is a long, purplish-pink-haired girl wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt, notably with the same school patch as I do, almost covered by a dark-violet jacket and also tucked into a pair of black shorts on top of black tights, getting close to me seemingly fawning - one I'm supposed to be protecting for some reason as employer and employee, but ended up immediately treating one another as being equals. That amused look on her face she has must be her curiosity about the Eight Legends in this region.

"Hmhm... They're all no longer here in this world for quite a long while now, Miss Jue."

"And even if they're not existing in this world, their souls will be protecting their own creations from being used by the wrong people, Professor Charisma."

"What made you say that, Miss Jue?"

"Well–"

"Hhm...?"

"I mean, those weapons should not be touched by any other people unless fate made some being chosen to wield those, right? Something like the Holy Maiden, Saint Elimine, and her Aureola tome here and Naga and her own grimoire in my continent..."

Soul infusion...

Somehow, a conversation about such topic reminded me of a certain friend of that old man I've encountered during my journey two years ago who had to wield the life force energy within the human bodies - known as the _od_ , in which that man called it _aegir_ \- and convert it into artificial humans he called the morphs as well as extending his lifespan in order to learn everything about what he called the _root of magic_ in this world and to open a certain gate in the Valor Isle for a certain reason. Too bad, at that point, he is basically just a monster... and an avaricious one at that, only seeking for more power for himself.

Thinking about it now, opening such gate to summon those flame dragons from that unknown place doesn't really mean anything in the long run when that place has to be somewhere in this world as well as he could have traveled around the world to find dragons elsewhere. They might be hidden elsewhere but they definitely exist nonetheless.

Also, that place beyond the Dragon's Gate...

No, I should not be focusing on that for now, for I'm here to protect this lady beside me...

"Naga... Do you mean the Divine Dragon King herself? Was it supposed to be Heim, the Saint of the Twelve Crusaders, if a soul of a certain someone is supposed to be protecting an important item?"

"No, it is definitely a fragment of the soul of the Divine Dragon King that was inside that grimoire."

"Oh, that's a little bit interesting... What makes you say that this time around? You seemed to really know too well about the legendary weapons used once by the Twelve Crusaders in Jugdral half a millenium ago. I'm a little bit curious about it. Don't tell me you are one–"

"Well, I..."

"Well, you... what?"

"I mean, I was about to come to the the capital city of Valhalla from Velthomer within the Grannvaleian Kingdom when I saw a spirit that looked like a divine dragon rising to the heavens two years ago and I also took studies with the history of my homeland too... That's all I can say, Master R."

"Remembering such event two years ago, huh? "

She answered as she went back to her seat confidently, seemingly hoping about something perhaps. I can be sure her expression had right now might just be a facade. She must have been excited about me certainly meeting any of the Eight Legends, which I truly do.

Speaking of the Archsage, it had been two years since his death in the Dragon's Gate. I could still remember clearly his last words back then...

* * *

  _"Evil stars… will rise elsewhere in this world… But do not fear as something in this world brings hope..."_

* * *

Evil stars, he said...  
Someone with the flame of prophecy, he said...

Clairvoyance is still a mystery even for most modern magic researchers of today... Neither Miss Sophia nor the old man knows how to actually do it other than it was an ability that had been with them since birth...

Was that kind of event going to be an inevitable one in this world? I might want to witness that event if clairvoyance really worked more than just a prediction.

With that conversation just now with this 18-year-old third-year female student from the continent of Jugdral, Yulia Jue, I must truly have remembered that conversation with two people I've talked the most when I arrived at that desert town seven years ago – Sophia, one of that town's priestesses; and Athos, one of the eight people mainly involved in that historic event called the Scouring almost one millennium ago, dubbed as the Archsage of the Eight Legends. Speaking of Miss Sophia, Miss Jue almost looked like her in a way aside from their speech patterns and their hair.

Maybe I almost fell asleep on that time until that lady called me out just now. She did ask me concerning the whereabouts of the Eight Legends, after all.

"Then I ask you one more time: have you ever met any of the Eight Legends? Especially magic users like St. Elimine, Athos and Bramimond."

As we're now entering the city proper of Etruria and are specifically heading towards a specific destination, now that she talked about the existence of the souls in this world and the possibility of these souls protecting something like the divine artifacts, I might have no choice to her insistence but to say some truth.

"Yeah, I have met some of them, Miss Jue."

"Did you really meet the Eight Legends, Mage General?"

"How are these legendary people truly looked like, General Erk?"

"Ah..."

Erk, you dolt... Now that our two other companions also heard of this possibility, what should I do in this situation? It's not like If it wasn't for her insistence, this would not happen. But then...

"I-I only met them as infused souls guarding their divine weapons. For instance, I-I'm certain the soul of Saint Elimine guarded her tome, Light of Supremacy - Aureola, in the Tower of the Holy Maiden."

"Is that really true, Mage General?"

"I-It might be dependent on whoever is worthy of wielding those divine artifacts. That is, someone who mastered the light magic might be able to use St. Elimine's tome... What are your names, the two of you?"

"Sully Mille here, General Erk, and my companion on my side's Stahl Rigel. You should know us as loyal followers of the Knight General of Etruria."

"Sir Chrom Ylisse... That confirmed my thoughts about the two of you ever since we're accompanying one another from the king's palace for this lady right here."

I'm truly aware of these two's relationship with Chrom. So do the other eight with him, including his sister, Lissa, and his deputy commander, Frederick, being part of his personal elite group in the Etrurian military, the Shepherds, regardless of their professions.

"So you're really the one who was brought here to Etruria in exchange for Miriel, aren't you, miss?"

"Miriel? Ah, do you mean Miriel Serinde, the university's representative for the exchange program and daughter of Muirgel Serinde, the author of some of the books concerning the theories of gravity? I knew her mother is an alumna of this region's branch and her contribution to the modern magic researchers gives more pathways to learn more about this world even if it means applying science into magic."

"Ah... Y-Yeah! That's her, miss!"

"Stahl, you shouldn't forget that our Miriel is a child of a well-known magic researcher here in Etruria!"

"I know, I know! She isn't really used to speak about it outside of her mother's discoveries about that gravity, Sully."

Stahl must have felt surprised about that kind of information from the words of Miss Jue, since he scratched his head while talking to Miss Jue and his friend, Sully.

"Our Miriel...? You two are friends with her, aren't you, Sully, Stahl?"

"Yes, we are, miss!"

"Yeah, we are, lady! But it might gonna take a long while before she could able to come back here from your country, right?"

"In a similar situation of me being here in Etruria's Aquileia, she would be there in Grannvale's Valhalla in the continent of Jugdral for one month. So yes, it might be, Sully... I thought someone else should be the one who will go to Grannvale, considering that person's research."

Somehow, I felt some chill inside me as she gave me a strange gaze while saying those words to that redheaded driver. What does she want to tell me on that time?

"... By the way, you must have lied about the soul within St. Elimine's tome, Professor Charisma. You should only learn that from me just now."

"No, t-that's the truth, Miss Jue. It's like what you said after all."

I thought it was something she might knew that made her to talk about it. Maybe...

Now that the conversation turned back to the possibility of the souls inside certain artifacts of this world, truthfully speaking however, I have met two of those eight heroes - namely, the Archsage, Athos, whom I first met in Arcadia, and the Enigma, Bramimond, whom I first encountered only two years ago elsewhere during a certain journey. Both of them had been living for a long time through, perhaps, I could consider the spells only the ancient people could able to utilize and both are now in an eternal slumber for quite some time now. After the death of the Archsage, my adoptive father gave his position as the Mage General of Etruria to me in order to focus himself on continuing the Archsage's research.

I need to lie a little bit. I certainly need to do so for now.

"Well, I should believe you for now... This should be expected from one of the highest-ranking magicians of this world anyway, being called the Mage General of Etruria, one of the countries under the so-called First World."

"A First World country, huh? Grannvale, Agustria and Thracia in your homeland are heading to become one too, right?"

"It was only recent that they worked to become one after of the atrocities done by the previous government - such as the Child Hunts - unlike Etruria that had been one for a long time."

""C-Child Hunts...?""

Hearing such term will definitely scared pretty much anyone who is aware of this event in Jugdral, that even I and our two other companions had thought about it a little bit.

"I-I see..." I need to say something this time. It is not that easy to deal with that event even in this modern years, "By the way, even if I told you about my encounter with any of the Eight Legends, what does that mean to you, Miss Jue?"

"That is, just like I who became aware of your research, you should also most likely know about the main body of my current research too, Professor Charisma... No, the Mage General of Etruria, Erk Reglay, a student of the university's Eisenbach Branch."

"Your magic research? What is it, Yulia Jue, the chosen exchange student from the Maios Branch?"

"You should be aware of that since that's your expertise as a magic user too. One of those attempts in crossing the boundaries between magic and technology."

One of those attempts in crossing the boundaries between magic and technology... That's exactly what some of the modern magic researchers had been doing in these recent centuries of this age called Age of Men.

Trying to make magic studies imitating to be like science and being recognized by the scientists of today.

"So that..."

Truth to be told, I'm quite aware of that research of this exchange student here. The moment I've heard about that, the first thing that comes to my mind is:

"If those people you knew are those whom I mentioned, then you must probably know well about the spell casting runes and circles created by them - the most civilized ancient people in this world prior to the Winter's End. It might be inside your mind to start with.

Like you, I'm doing this for the sake of the future of magic researchers, and to not repeat the mistakes of the past done by the ancient people... Even if this world may have predicted to not repeat Winter's End by many clairvoyants, it doesn't mean that mistake is impossible altogether... An ideal future should be determined by the 'will of the gods' to us, Yggdrasil's inhabitants."

A sharp look on her face and her determined voice would definitely gave me chills on my spines a bit. As we are heading to the first destination for today - the Morse University of Magical Doctrines and Research - I only looked specifically towards the university grounds - after looking at various landmarks of the city of Aquileia such as national museums and science centers, that is - thinking of the future that this will be heading, specifically this world that involved magic and technology to begin with.

"The 'will of the gods', huh...?"

An unknown path towards that uncertain future, but the potential is infinite...

 

"And also..."

"...Also, what?"

"I'll be going to disprove that theory of yours...!"

"Ah... Huh?!"

...and perhaps, more new challenges will be coming from this lady right here it seems. I hope this one won't end with explosions just like the many other attempts of counteracting that theory from other magic researchers I saw on the news before...

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter:_**  
_The Prologue of the Beginning and the End_ _Part III: Morse University of Magical Doctrines and Research_


End file.
